prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Miles
"This place isn't burning down on my watch." Linda Miles is a senior officer at Wentworth Correctional Centre. Linda is currently serving as Acting Deputy Governor after Will becomes the Acting Governor, Linda in Linda fashion claims she was "up for it" Linda is seen as a dry and sarcastic person by both prisoners and the staff of Wentworth. Linda is often seen roaming the prison, mostly putting bets on fights and receiving money for doing favours for prisoners to feed her gambling addiction. Linda is nicknamed 'Smiles' due to her cold demeanor, she receives the nickname in season 1 episode 3. Linda is portrayed by Jacquie Brennan. Background In Series One, Linda was a minor officer. All that we knew about her was that she was a fun loving officer who enjoyed a drink, and was social, often being the one to organise the after hours staff drinks and events like darts or lawn bowls. A trained teacher, Linda moved into corrections for the challenge (prior to the series starting). It is revealed in season 2 that Linda has a gambling addiction and uses her position as an officer to bring stuff in for the prisoners, but has a line and refuses to bring any gear in. In season 1 is given the iconic nickname "Smiles" by Franky during episode 3. Season 1 and 2 Linda makes her first appearance in 1x2 during a governor's meeting about the ongoing investigation into the former Governor Meg Jackson's death. Vera states the new security measures while Linda states to Vera "You try patrolling the compound with no guarantee it wont happen again." with Vera telling them thats why they patrol in pairs, Linda replies back "All they need is two shivs." Linda receives her iconic nickname in 1x3 when escorting Franky to the governor's office. Linda slots Liz after Liz is intoxicated during a prison event and in later events in the middle of season 1, Linda and other officers argue about changes to isolation with Linda bringing up the point of officers safety and even says "have fun making that call" when Erica wants all prisoners to see the psych. Linda in 1x6 laughs with officers when a news report about Erica gets leaked to the press and the officers watch the report in the staff room, Linda later has dining room duty with Vera and Vera sees a chance to get out of the house and asks if she can check out the bar as well, Linda agrees and of course goes out with Vera and the two come into work the next day hungover and says they should do it again, she is also present when Vera's mother admits that she has never had a boyfriend. Linda in 1x10 disagrees with the way that Erica decides to set things up between Bea and Jacs, claiming that the governor was stirring them both. Later Linda and a guard slot Bea for killing Jacs. During season 2 it is revealed that Linda has a gambling problem. Linda is the one who gives the tip off to the governor about the drugs coming in through the laundry and in the early episodes of season 2 is open to bringing things in but refuses to bring gear in for Franky, which would lead Franky using the garden project as a way to get drugs in, Linda during the project would talk with Steve Faulkner (Wentworth) and be seen listening to races. Linda gets suspended after Franky attacked Bates in the garden sheds, and while suspended has a night with Fletch and when Vera comes to apologise to Fletch, Linda brings wine glasses to the door and asks Vera about her mother. A day later Linda returns from suspension asking Vera if they are fine, Vera agrees until much later on, later when Vera is . told to go home by Ferguson, Vera is told Linda will take over the deputy governor duties and when Vera returns to work she manages to get Linda to tell the truth about the Garden Project and Linda remarks "Is this about me and Fletch?" and telling Vera to 'Lighten up" Vera asks if Linda was complicit or simply negligent when asking about Doreen's time alone in the garden shed, Linda nods and possibly explains what happened. The two have a shaky friendship from then on. Linda is seen during the governor's meeting in the staffroom giving Fletch a look when he tells the governor he must've scared the shit out of a prisoner and is later seen rushing to medical with other officers after the fight between Bea and Franky and then again seen arguing and telling Nash to leave as he hasn't been approved for his visit yet. Season 3 and 4 Linda's gambling addiction is still at the forefront of her character, In season 3 Linda is still up to old tricks and has possibly patched things up with Vera after their friendship turned shaky at the end of series 2 but the two continue to be on shaky ground with their friendship. During the riot at the start of season 3 Linda is in the room when Ferguson refuses to open the door to solitary and when Channing overrules Ferguson, Linda gives an angry look at Ferguson. When Fletcher refuses to return to work Linda tells Vera the truth of what happened during the riot and that Channing took over, with Vera saying that they don't try to make deals with prisoners. During 3x8 gives an amazing one liner to a stunned Jess Warner, when she asks Linda if they can get in some ice-cream and Linda replies "Yeah... I'll just ring Mr Whippy." During 3x9 is seen with another officer bringing Doreen and Josh back from the hospital. During 3x11, Linda and several other prisoners take Ferguson down a rung by breaking into her office, Linda uses her computer skills to make it look like Vera was in the governors officer during the night and watches on as Will is escorted out of the staff room by the police. During the events of 3x12, Linda alerts the governor that Doreen's baby has gone missing and orders and immediate lockdown as a result, Linda also helps evacuate the prison after Ferguson starts a fire in industries, Linda tells Vera that they need to let the firies deal with the fire. In season 4, Linda lets the governor know the prisoners have returned from Walford, and that the staff are the only ones who know Ferguson is in the new isolation unit, until Doreen sees Joan and Linda orders Doreen and the guard away. Linda also says after a staff meeting to Will and says that he should of let Ferguson burn as now they have to look after both the prisoners and Ferguson as a result. Linda in 4x3 is seen watching Ferguson's doomed time in the yard as the prisoners almost attack Ferguson, but are stopped by Doreen, Linda escorts injured officer Mitch to medical and is later seen giving Ferguson lunch and when Ferguson asks if the meal was made by prisoners Miles just replies "No Jamie Oliver", Ferguson then goads Linda into doing something for her for a donation to her gambling fund, Linda agrees, and during the night takes Bea to see Joan who organises an attack on herself, Bea refuses and later walks away. Linda is seen escorting Ferguson to the showers and seen again moving the camera with a mop. Linda is utterly horrified when the attack goes wrong and Linda goes to call it in but Bea tells her not to Linda replies "Look at her" as she is in complete shock Bea snaps her out of it and says to help Ferguson back to her unit, Linda manages to get Ferguson back to her cell and tells her she needs medical attention but she refuses and tells Linda to leave, Linda does so and stands outside her cell completely horrified. Linda keeps quiet during a meeting in 4x4 about the attack on Joan saying that how her injuries happened were Ferguson moving into general, in 4x5 is seen fawning over the new officer Jake Stewart but after Will says not to bother Linda doesn't bother and later gives the iconic "gay" line to Vera. The back half of season 4 see's the intensifying relationship between Bea and Allie, and when Allie is given a hotshot in 4x12 Linda tells the governor that Will has gone with Allie, as a result of this all other officers are searched and Linda is clean, as Maxine has to go for treatment Linda goes and later sets up a call between Maxine and Bea, Linda is also in the room when Allie goes into cardiac arrest and is ushered out of the room with Maxine, until they get a heartbeat back. Season 5 and 6 In 5x1 Linda is seen guarding the courtyard during the memorial service for Bea, and later showing Allie back into the prison. In 5x2 gives a foul look to Franky when she opens the door to the brawler. Linda during the events of 5x5 Will takes Linda's place in the brawler and he tells her to take his shift in J block. During 5x11 when Ferguson faces kangaroo court, Linda is taken as a hostage and the prison is put on lockdown. As the kangaroo court gets more advanced to the point the prisoners lynch Ferguson, Vera makes a break for it and goes into the compound and tells Billie Latham to drop the shiv, as Latham threatened to kill Linda as a result. Vera then mentions to Latham she has two more months left to serve and that killing an officer would get her 20 years, after that Vera then shouts at Latham to finally drop the shiv and she does, letting go of Linda, and Linda gets back to safety. In 5x12 Linda escorts Ferguson back to general and goes back into the staffroom where she makes a great point about Ferguson, that someone is helping her on the outside 'Just look at that Jesper guy..' she says as she is leaving the room. Linda is later seen in the dining room helping out with the code black and requesting an ambulance. During the last moments of season 5 is seen taking the roster for night lockup and calls Doyle's name when she doesn't respond she goes to look in her cell and shows that she isn't there. In season 6 we see Linda still running the fight club and when Ruby is introduced to fight club during 6x2, Linda is the one who lets them into a storage room where they all watch a fight, and during 6x8 she breaks protocol to tell Allie that Ruby has a brain aneurysm and that she needs to 'stop the fight', during 6x12 Linda and many officers are among the suspects questioned by police in relation to the murder of Joan Ferguson and Linda brings fight club forward for the fight between Ruby and Drago, which later ends up being Rita and Drago, Linda gets worried during the fight and tries to stop it but prisoners push her out of the way, and Rita ends up killing Drago and Linda later slots Rita. Season 7- Linda is first seen in season 7 premiere releasing Rita from the slot, and escorting her back to general, as well as telling Kaz how long Marie got. Linda takes Boomer to see the governor, and takes Rita to the governor as well, is then seen with another officer trying to subdue a junkie inmate which does not work and it gets taken out into the yard, and after that happens to be the officer who receives the bad news that Ray has been shot outside the prison, Linda re-enters the room with a sombre look on her face. After Will becomes Acting Governor, the position of deputy Governor becomes available Linda asks who will be the new acting deputy Will replies he will be interviewing candidates, as Jake thinks its a joke that Linda would go for it, both Linda and Jake apply alongside multiple other guards. Will doesn't really think either are suitable but in the end picks Linda because he cant trust Jake. Linda also tells Rita that she looked at the footage of the shooting outside the prison saying it "wasn't pretty" and he took two in the chest with sawnoff shotgun and that it was a member of the Butchers who did it. In episode 3 Linda officially begins her duties as acting Deputy Governor and takes it seriously when Boomer asks her how much it would cost to get a conjugal visit for Liz, but at first Linda refuses to claiming she didn't want to lose her job as she was deputy governor now. Tells Will that Kaz wants to see him, and makes friends with new officer Sean Brody who also likes to put on a bet, he gives Linda a few tips and makes fun of her when she misses out on a winner claiming "ya snooze ya lose", Sean the next day gives Linda another hot tip and later Linda tells Boomer if she wants the paperwork for Liz that it will cost her big. Linda in episode 4 takes Liz for her conjugal visit after signing off on paperwork, when the visitor dies Liz makes Linda check to make sure he is really dead and he is, Linda freaks out claiming she'll lose her job over it, but Sean comes up with an idea, Linda takes Liz back to H1 but not before telling her to keep her mouth shut or she'll put Liz in the psych unit. Linda wipes the footage and shreds the paperwork and gives Sean a mouthful when he jokes that he couldn't fit the body in the fridge claiming it "wasn't fucking funny." after Sean takes the body to the park after his shift the two look at a news report the following day and see that police found the body with no suggestion that he died at the prison and Linda reacts asking Sean how he can be so casual about it. Sean just replies "he was fucked to death" he then goads Linda into putting a bet on as he is as well, and Linda walks away saying she'll match it. In episode 5, Linda stands with Will when the detectives come into the prison and start their investigation, Linda is later seen letting prisoners in the other blocks out and saying the lockdown has been lifted and that the H1 ladies are having a memorial for Kaz. Linda is seen in the yard holding a fire extinguisher with Jake asking if its necessary and Linda just replies "This place isn't burning down on my watch" a nod to Blood and Fire the prisoners mourn Kaz, when chaos ensues, Linda and Jake have to push past prisoners to get to Mon Alson who almost attacks Marie. Linda overhears Rita, Liz and Boomer talking about Stang but she tells Liz, Boomer and Rita that there theory is rubbish because Stang had been moved to protection way before Kaz had died, she tells them that "they owe her" to find out what happened, Linda is seen in the dining room and tells Marie to sit but she sasses Linda and Linda gives her an angry look. Linda the next day arrives at work late as she was searching all the bins for the jumper until 5 in the morning, and talks with Jake and she says that something must be going on between Vera and Greg as she read the card that Greg gave Vera with the flowers, Jake doesn't see it and Linda just says "pregnant women get really horny." and that it must be "a real drag". Linda is then seen with Will and Jake, busting Kosta and Hutchins in a drug bust, but they find a lot more then they bargained for. Comparisons to Prisoner In many ways, Linda is somewhat of a tribute to Officer Anne Yates in the early episodes of Prisoner, most notably that both of them did favours and were driven by money. Miles is also very similar to senior officer Colleen Powell , sharing a similar dry and sarcastic sense of humour, and not having any of the prisoners nonsense. Trivia * Linda's nickname is 'Smiles' * Even though Linda has one epaulet she was alluded to many times that she was a senior officer and that she was apart of the senior staff. And she was as only the senior staff could go for interviews to be deputy governor * Linda's Sierra number changes from sierra 1 to sierra 6 in later seasons * The Nickname of 'Smiles' was originally said by Franky Doyle, early in season 1 (it was Nicole da Silva who came up with the nickname. Appearances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bent screws Category:Characters Category:Deputy Governors Category:Senior Officer